


The Harleywing Love Story.

by 19Knightwing84



Category: Batman (Comics), Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, Harley Quinn (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19Knightwing84/pseuds/19Knightwing84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As of now I'll be posting the following: DC Comics and Resident Evil (gameverse.) Thank you to those who like my stories. I do my best to make them interesting as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Harleywing Love Story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making fan fiction stories. I'll do my best to make them all interesting. I appreciate the support.

Harley had a certain someone keeping a close eye on her. In this case it not only involved just a certain someone, but it was the Clown Prince himself, known as the Joker. One dark, quiet, cold night in Gotham Harley was brushing her hair in her room after taking it out of her two ponytails. She was quite tired and frustrated with the fact she failed the Joker once more after their mission to rob the Gotham City Bank. Harley laid back, saying to herself "Maybe I just need ta rest my head." Assuming she'll be okay and it was just a dream. 

On the other side of things in Blüdhaven, it was none other than the former Boy Wonder himself: Dick Grayson. Better known as Nightwing. Dick heard of the incident in Gotham and decided to go on his laptop looking into the crime that happened at the Gotham Bank involving Harley and Joker. Not much was found knowing that Harley failed during the time. Sure enough Nightwing swooped down to the Gotham Bank for more evidence on the investigation that he started. 

He still couldn't find much after his 10min search. He sat down for a bit to think a while. Out of no where Harley is heard coming near his way. Harley couldn't rest so she decided to just get some fresh air. But she didn't notice that Nightwing was near the premises. Not until her and Nightwing locked eyes on each other. Will Harley run? Will Nightwing take her to the Asylum? Or will they see eye to eye? 

*Find out more on: HarleyWing Prt 2.*


End file.
